


Fever.

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Steve Rogers, Paging Dr. Stark, Situational Humiliation, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: Para Right_in_the_feelsETA: Olvidé mencionar por completo, pero el título es de "Fever" interpretado por Peggy Lee.Para la encantadora Right_in_the_feels que encargó una obra de arte para Fever, Breathe Your Love on Me desde el asombroso buukkin, que se puede encontrar aquí en AO3 y aquí en tumblr. Extremadamente nsfw. Gracias de nuevo, nena! Espero que esta secuela te traiga tanta alegría como me trajo el arte. <3333https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730698[El contenido de Tumblr no me abre :c (Por aquello de que ahora es Family Friendly y eso) pero igual les dejo el link]https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Fbuukkin.tumblr.com%2F





	1. Fever, Breathe Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fever, Breathe Your Love on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906482) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



Steve odia su chequeo semestral.

"Señor. Rogers?"Enfermera Grace lo llama, él inhala fuertemente antes de levantarse para seguirla a la parte posterior.

Responde a las preguntas estándar "¿cómo le va hoy?" Y "¿Hay algo que quiera mencionarle al médico?", Y trata de no inquietarse, pero es difícil quedarse quieto.

Se está mojando mucho.

Él no sabe por qué es así. Todos sus amigos omega ponen los ojos en blanco cuando hablan de sus chequeos y se quejan de lo incómodos que son, del frío de las manos del médico o de lo invasivo que es todo esto, pero Steve...

"Por favor, quítese toda la ropa y póngase esto con la abertura en la parte delantera", dice la enfermera Grace, entregándole una bata, y es todo lo que puede hacer para después mirarla a los ojos mientras asiente y sonríe torpemente. 

"El Dr. Stark llegará dentro de unos minutos."

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, se desnuda, esconde el cinturón que compró específicamente para esto en sus jeans y luego se quita la toalla para calor lo más silenciosamente posible antes de envolverla en toallas de papel y arrojarla a la basura de riesgo biológico. No puede creer que tenga que usar una toalla en su chequeo, pero de lo contrario, sus fluidos literalmente se filtrarían por la ropa.

Se sienta con cautela, el papel se arruga debajo de él y se asegura de que la bata esté suelta a su alrededor para que no tenga que moverlo durante la primera parte del examen. 

Luego, coloca la sábana alrededor de su cintura firmemente y espera, decididamente negándose a mirar la bandeja de herramientas esterilizadas a un lado y tratando de no pensar en cómo está goteando sobre la mesa, sobre el charco de humedad que encontrará y en el futuro. Intentará secarlo más tarde.

 Esto es peor que su erección, a pesar de que ambos son una prueba de lo mucho que le gusta a su cuerpo lo que está sucediendo, pero al menos puede decirse que se pone duro todo el tiempo; no puede mentir que la fuga de fluidos es normal.

Sólo se pone más húmedo durante su calor. Él no se moja durante el sexo la mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos, no desde que comenzó a ver al Dr. Stark.

Se estremece cuando oye el golpe en la puerta, su ritmo cardíaco se acelera, y cuando el Dr. Stark entra en la habitación, Steve siente otro estallido de humedad, su trasero se contrae sin poder hacer nada.

"Buenos días, Steve", dice el Dr. Stark, sonriendo y siendo injustamente atractivo con su bata de laboratorio abotonada y su corbata enmarcado su cuello.

 Steve quiere responder, pero no puede tragar más allá del nudo en su garganta, no puede hacer nada más que morder sus labios y enroscar los dedos en la tela de su bata.

El Dr. Stark es tan guapo. Hermoso de verdad. Las palabras que usó Sam fueron "calienta bragas", aunque Sam era en su mayor parte un burlón, ya que sabe que Steve tiene un tipo. Sin embargo, no hace que la descripción sea menos cierta, y Steve está muy enamorado de él.

Comenzó durante su primera reunión, cuando el Dr. Stark se detuvo cuando Steve llenó la habitación con el olor de su excitación, con los hombros encogidos de vergüenza, y en lugar de bromear sobre esto o sobre lo mojado que estaba Steve, incluso decir algo despectivo sobre los omegas, el Dr. Stark había continuado como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

No había actuado como si fuera extraño o porque Steve era algo a lo que se debía dejar de mirar, no había asumido que, dado que Steve reaccionó físicamente, significaba que quería algo sexual de él, aunque lo hace mucho ahora, y nunca lo había hecho..

 Él trata a Steve como a cualquier otro paciente con su propia marca particular de idiosincrasias, y solo cuida de Steve, con respeto y amabilidad.

Steve se había enamorado de él como una tonelada de ladrillos, y solo ha empeorado desde entonces.

El siguiente minuto más o menos está ocupado con preguntas, pero afortunadamente, el Dr. Stark no pregunta nada que requiera más que un gesto o un movimiento de cabeza. La primera vez que se conocieron, trató de entablar una conversación real que resultó en respuestas forzadas y largos silencios, pero desde entonces ha aprendido eso, por lo que Steve está increíblemente agradecido.

 Ni siquiera puede comenzar a imaginar lo que el Dr. Stark piensa de él, nunca se deja sorprender, excepto por los momentos en que no puede detenerse, cuando monta su juguete favorito y recuerda la sensación de los dedos del Dr. Stark empujándolo. 

 Entonces no puede dejar de pensar en qué tipo de pensamientos debe tener el Dr. Stark sobre el omega que le abre tanto las piernas y que intenta desesperadamente no hacer ningún tipo de ruido cuando el espéculo lo abre; pero que falla cada vez.

Finalmente, el Dr. Stark pasa al examen en sí, y es una tortura tener las manos en el cuello de Steve, dándole la espalda mientras el Dr. Stark le dice qué hacer. Está de pie tan cerca, y Steve se estremece y presiona sus muslos juntos, tratando de ocultar su olor el mayor tiempo posible, porque una vez que se mueve, va a penetrar en toda la habitación.

"Está bien, ¿por qué no te recuestas y te examinaré el pecho?"

Steve se gira con cuidado, asegurándose de mantener todo en su lugar todo lo que pueda antes de acostarse. Sin embargo, una oleada de olor se eleva, y él tiene que girar la cabeza hacia un lado, porque parece que su cabeza explotará si mira al Dr. Stark.

Honestamente, no sabe si sería mejor o peor que el Dr. Stark mueva su bata hacia un lado, sería demasiado a la vez, entonces Steve lo hace él mismo, tirando de la bata para que su pecho quede desnudo, su Pezones apretados y con hormigueo.

Hay un breve momento de silencio en el que el Dr. Stark no se mueve, no hace nada, y Steve se pregunta si está viendo cómo sus pezones están en posición de atención, si puede ver la polla de Steve, acostada con fuerza contra su estómago debajo de la bata, pero luego el Dr. Stark se acerca a la mesa, y Steve tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

Cierra los ojos cuando el Dr. Stark lo toca, tratando de concentrarse en el flujo tranquilizador de charlas en lugar de sus dedos, el roce ocasional contra los pezones de Steve, el rasguño de su bata de laboratorio contra su piel. El Dr. Stark siempre ha sido completamente profesional, pero eso no impide que Steve desee que no lo fuera, que frotara su barba perfectamente recortada contra el pecho de Steve y que le pellizcara los pezones a Steve hasta que Steve llorara de frustración.

Puede sentir otra oleada de humedad, su culo vacío y palpitante, y tiene que agarrarse a los bordes de la mesa antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta.

"¿Estás bien, Steve?" 

Pregunta el Dr. Stark, levantando su mano para que ya no tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Steve pueda sentir su calor. Él deja escapar un sonido entrecortado que espera desesperadamente que el Dr. Stark tome como afirmativo, porque es incapaz de cualquier otra cosa.

Evidentemente, el Dr. Stark lo hace, porque retoma el lugar donde lo dejó, y Steve logra controlarse para la siguiente parte del examen, hasta que oye que el Dr. Stark saca un estribo, y luego Steve libera fluido suficiente que él casi --seriamente-- se pregunta si va a comenzar a deslizarse sobre el cuero debido a lo mojado que lo está haciendo.

"Muy bien, Steve, si no te importa deslizarte hasta el borde de la mesa ..."

A él sí le importa. Le importa tanto, tanto, porque quiere hacerlo, quiere que el Dr. Stark lo ate y haga que Steve tome sus dedos, su polla, quiere que el Dr. Stark entre dentro de él y luego deslice el espéculo hacia adentro y observe toda su venida y vuelva a salir.

Pero Steve no puede decir nada de eso, así que hace lo que se le pide, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente sus piernas mientras maniobra hasta que sus caderas están tan lejos como pueden y se encuentra en su propia mancha. La bata se aferraba a los puntos húmedos, el olor de su excitación colgaba en el aire.

Se pone infinitamente peor cuando pone sus piernas en los estribos, cuando se abre, la sábana apenas asiente a la modestia, y el Dr. Stark se coloca entre sus muslos con su maldita prístina bata de laboratorio, demasiado hermosa e imposible de ver. 

 Steve no sabe si ha estado así de encendido incluso durante un calor, y es mortificante lo mucho que espera que el Dr. Stark se ponga los guantes, pero es una gota más en el mar de humillación en el que se está ahogando, y respira y respira y se promete a sí mismo que no llegará al orgasmo tan pronto como el Dr. Stark lo toque.

"Voy a mover la bata fuera del camino ahora", dice el Dr. Stark, y Steve se pregunta si es por su imaginación que la voz del Dr. Stark es más áspera que hace un segundo, pero él quiere y espera.

"Steve? ¿Está bien?"

Se da cuenta de que el Dr. Stark está esperando su permiso, por lo que asiente con la cabeza, tratando de relajarse, y luego el Dr. Stark comienza a enrollar la tela, cada vez más alto, más allá de la parte superior de los muslos de Steve y sus testículos, que están estirados contra su cuerpo. Finalmente, lo coloca sobre el abdomen inferior de Steve, y cubre la mitad superior de su polla, que se flexiona ante la proximidad de las manos del Dr. Stark, sin su permiso. 

La mirada de Steve se dirige a la cara del Dr. Stark justo a tiempo para ver la punta de su lengua mojando sus labios.

Steve obtiene la imagen mental de esa misma lengua devorándolo con entusiasmo, y luego, un momento después, se escucha el sonido del líquido goteando sobre algo metálico. Le toma un segundo descifrarlo, pero cuando lo hace, cierra los muslos tanto como puede con los pies aún en los estribos y se sienta, gritando.

 "Oh, mierda, lo siento, yo ... ¡Lo siento mucho! "porque está haciendo tanto desastre que se está escapando al escalón debajo de él.

"Steve! Oye, está bien, está bien", dice el Dr. Stark, acercándose y estirándose para evitar que se baje y limpie su desorden. Sin embargo, no está bien, no hay nada malo con Steve, porque todo lo que puede pensar de repente es que con la forma en que están posicionados, podrían besarse mientras el Dr. Stark lo jode y se obliga a colapsar. 

De vuelta a la mesa antes de que el Dr. Stark lo toque y Steve intente hacer eso realidad. 

"Steve?"

Él no dice nada, simplemente se cubre los ojos con las manos.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. De Verdad. Todo lo que significa es que tus glándulas están haciendo lo que se supone que deben hacer".

Y tal vez eso sea cierto, pero ¿por qué tienen que trabajar tan bien frente al Dr. Stark?

"¿Podemos simplemente...?", Dice, alejándose miserablemente, con la humillación pinchando en su piel, y debería sofocarle la excitación, pero en realidad no lo hace.

"Sí, por supuesto, Steve. Volvamos a la posición ", dice el Dr. Stark, y Steve duda un poco antes de separar sus piernas una vez más.

"¿Puedes bajar un poco más?"

El Dr. Stark tira suavemente de las caderas de Steve, y Steve se alegra de tener las manos sobre la cara, porque apenas puede contener el jadeo tras la palma de su mano, y ahora tiene más fugas que nunca. 

Es como si escuchar el chapoteo contra el escalón hubiera animado a su cuerpo a producir aún más fluidos, necesitando mostrarle al Dr. Stark lo mucho que lo afecta, rechazando incluso la posibilidad de negarlo.

"Eso es bueno", dice el Dr. Stark distraídamente, y Steve se estremece ante los elogios indirectos, quiere escuchar más de eso, quiere que el Dr. Stark le diga cómo ser aún mejor. 

"Abre las piernas un poco más para mí, por favor".

Steve intenta ignorar la ráfaga de placer que acompaña a esa orden, pero no tiene remedio, no tiene esperanza, y Steve hace lo que quiere el Dr. Stark, extendiéndose y luego extendiéndose aún más porque hay algo sobre obedecer, sobre ofrecerse a sí mismo por lo que sea. Stark tiene la intención de hacerle algo que se sienta tan bien que incluso deja caer sus manos a los lados, sin querer ocultar ninguna parte de sí mismo.

No es que haya algo que ocultar en este punto, la bata apenas cubre sus hombros con todo el movimiento que ha estado haciendo, la sábana contra su estómago y debajo, su polla. Steve está completamente expuesto... y se siente expuesto e indefenso, por lo que se enciende y le duele.

Cuando el Dr. Stark agarra su taburete y se sienta, cuando enciende la luz y la apunta entre las piernas de Steve, el culo de Steve se contrae tan fuerte que entra en pánico por un segundo que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero luego los sentimientos pasan, dejando a Steve temblando y respirando más fuerte de lo que debería, sus dedos se clavaron en el cuero.

"¿Todavía estás bien, Steve?", Pregunta el Dr. Stark, y honestamente, ¿cómo se supone que debe responder a eso?

Steve se prepara para decir... algo... quién sabe qué, pero luego comete el error de levantar la cabeza para mirar al Dr. Stark, solo para darse cuenta de que el Dr. Stark lo está mirando, está mirando a lo largo de su cuerpo, más allá de su odiosa polla obvia, más allá de su pecho abultado, lo mira directamente a los ojos, y es sorprendente que Steve mantiene su erección con la cantidad de sangre que inunda su cara en ese momento.

Se las arregla para pronunciar un "sí" por algún milagro y luego deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, deseando estar en cualquier lugar, pero deseando que nunca tuviera que irse y que el Dr. Stark lo tocara y nunca se detuviera.

Puede escuchar al Dr. Stark sacar dos guantes de la caja en la pared... y no mira, no mira, porque mirar será su final. Steve sabe lo que viene a continuación, e incluso con lo avergonzado que está, es todo lo que puede hacer para evitar retorcerse de anticipación.

"Está bien, voy a comenzar con un dedo para relajar el músculo", dice el Dr. Stark, y Steve aprieta los dientes para evitar hacer ruido cuando el Dr. Stark se desliza hacia él.

 No es suficiente; no es lo suficientemente cerca,pero está realmente en peligro de llegar a lo mismo, solo al saber que tiene el dedo del Dr. Stark dentro de él, de tener esta única cosa que tanto deseaba.

 _Tony_ , él piensa, aunque nunca se refiere al Dr. Stark por su nombre, nunca lo haría. Es demasiado personal, una línea que no puede cruzar, aunque quién sabe por qué ha elegido este límite, cuando ha demolido todo el resto.

Tal vez sea porque va con el Dr. Stark, sabiendo que se desnudará y será examinado y que terminará recolectando memorias para todas las largas noches entre las visitas.

 Sin embargo, si acudía a Tony, iría con ganas de que lo detuvieran y, dado que eso no va a suceder, se detiene antes de poder comenzar.

"Está bien, uno más ahora", dice el Dr. Stark, y Steve aparta sus pensamientos, se pierde en el calor de ser abierto a cosas más grandes, los sonidos de su propia respiración tensa y el débil silenciamiento del Dr. Stark con los dedos cubiertos de látex que aumentaban su excitación.

 Se pregunta si está goteando sobre el guante del Dr. Stark, si los bloqueadores de olor que el Dr. Stark usa son suficientes para cubrir la nube del deseo de Steve, tan espeso que puede saborearse en la lengua, y si no, cómo el Dr. Stark lo aguanta.

Sabe que el Dr. Stark es un alfa, ha firmado los formularios de liberación que dicen que no necesita otro omega o beta en la sala durante el examen con él, y no entiende cómo el Dr. Stark se retiene cuando un omega como él entra, alguien que quiere tanto, que le daría la bienvenida al Dr. Stark con los brazos abiertos y aún más las piernas abiertas, que le permitiría al Dr. Stark hacerle un nudo una y otra vez, hasta que estuviera demasiado jodido como para...

"Voy a seguir adelante y revisaré su próstata ahora", dice el Dr. Stark, poniendo palabras en acción, presionando y frotando, y Steve no tiene la intención de hacerlo, nunca quiere hacerlo, pero ha estado en el borde durante tanto tiempo, y la forma en que el Dr. Stark lo toca...

No es la primera vez que Steve viene a la mesa del Dr. Stark, su aliento atrapado en su garganta y su espalda curvada fuera de la mesa, y probablemente no será la última.

"Está bien, está bien, Steve". oye eso, con la cabeza nadando, su corazón lanzándose contra su pecho, y lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el Dr. Stark está limpiando cuidadosamente su torso con la sábana.

Si estuviera en su sano juicio, probablemente estaría humillado hasta los huesos, pero en ese momento, todo lo que siente es bueno. Vaporoso.

Oh, la mortificación vendrá más tarde, y Steve se convencerá de que nunca volverá a la oficina del Dr. Stark, se negará a salir con sus amigos en caso de que vea a uno de los miembros del personal en público...

Pero nunca dura, y en poco tiempo, comenzará a contar los días hasta su próxima cita de nuevo.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, su cuerpo aún está relajado de placer, pero sabe que el Dr. Stark está procediendo con el examen; él simplemente no está preocupado más allá de disfrutar el toque ocasional, deseando que duren más.

 Su cabeza finalmente está empezando a aclararse cuando el Dr. Stark dice "Está bien, última parte ahora", y Steve pasa de aturdido a alerta en sí.

Oh. Levanta la cabeza y echa un vistazo al Dr. Stark buscando el lubricante y el espéculo, el primero de los cuales no es necesario, el segundo definitivamente lo es. Se deja caer sobre la almohada.  _Oh._  

Hay un zumbido en sus oídos, y realmente no procesa lo que dice el Dr. Stark, ni reacciona cuando se toca el muslo y se mueve hacia arriba, demasiado concentrado en lo que sabe que está en la mano del Dr. Stark.

 Realmente no puede verlo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo emocionado que está por la anticipación, eso probablemente sea algo bueno.

"Ahora respire hondo", dice el Dr. Stark mientras pone los dedos de una mano contra el perineo de Steve y empuja el espéculo hacia él, mucho más fácilmente de lo que tiene derecho a ir.

Es frío y extraño, no muy incómodo pero lejos de ser agradable, y hace que las caderas de Steve se levanten y provoca un gemido estremecedor que hace que quiera morir un poco y empujarse mucho más hacia abajo.

El Dr. Stark sabe que no es mejor detenerse y sigue empujando el espéculo, cada vez más profundo. Los estribos chocan con el temblor de Steve, pero él no puede evitarlo. Se siente demasiado bien para que se detenga.

"Vaya, vaya despacio", jadea una vez que llega, y el Dr. Stark murmura algo, pero Steve no puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para prestar atención.

Ya se ha venido una vez, pero quiere hacerlo otra vez, quiere que el Dr. Stark lo folle con el espéculo, lo obligue tanto como pueda y lo deje así hasta que pida misericordia.

El Dr. Stark no, por supuesto. Todo lo que hace es exactamente lo que Steve le pidió, estirándolo con cuidado, esperando hasta que la tensión abandone su cuerpo para bloquear el espéculo en su lugar.

Steve puede sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos por lo expuesto que está, al saber que el Dr. Stark está mirando dentro de él, y quiere tocar su polla con tanta fuerza que sus dedos están acalambrados. Sin embargo, casi no se contorsiona cuando el Dr. Stark limpia su cuello uterino, y no es lo que está haciendo el Dr. Stark, sino la posibilidad de lo que podría hacer con Steve en esta posición, lo que lo hace tambalearse al borde de otro orgasmo.

 Simplemente se siente tan indefenso en este momento, completamente vulnerable a los caprichos del Dr. Stark, y es glorioso.

Hasta que ya no lo es, el espéculo se desliza fuera de él con otro chorro de fluios que ya no parece sexy, y Steve se siente frío y pequeño cuando el Dr. Stark apaga la lámpara y se aleja, quitándose los guantes.

Steve se sienta apresuradamente, cerrando sus piernas y, una vez más, el Dr. Stark pregunta "¿Está bien, Steve?", Su voz es devastadora y amable, y Steve quiere... 

El solo quiere...

Pero todo lo que hace es asentir y esbozar una sonrisa, tirar de su bata a su alrededor y bajar la sábana sobre sus piernas, su culo vacío y ligeramente palpitante y ve el Dr. Stark a medio camino de la habitación. La vergüenza de todo lo que ha hecho finalmente lo alcanza, y hay una razón por la que Steve odia tanto su chequeo.

Por un segundo, parece que el Dr. Stark va a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso él suspira silenciosamente y todo lo que sale es "Te dejaré vestirse entonces".

Steve asiente y mira a su regazo, pero no puede evitar echar un último vistazo por la esquina de su ojo al Dr. Stark mientras está alcanzando el picaporte, ya que Steve no va a tener otro chequeo por seis meses.

Se ve... triste. Casi melancólico. Pero parecía estar bien durante el examen, entonces, ¿por qué...?

Posiblemente no puede ser por Steve, ¿verdad? El Dr. Stark nunca actuó como si hubiera estado interesado en él, más allá de una reacción ante la evidencia de la atracción de Steve de todos modos, y considerando que Steve ha venido varias veces mientras el Dr. Stark tiene sus dedos o un espéculo dentro de él, Steve había asumido que eso significaba El Dr. Stark no corresponde sus sentimientos.

Claro, se da cuenta de que sería completamente poco profesional que el Dr. Stark lo invitara a salir, pero, una vez más, Steve literalmente ha estado en sus dedos. 

Pensaría que el Dr. Stark, al menos, le sonreiría con más afecto, le haría saber que se siente diferente respecto a él que el resto de sus pacientes de alguna manera, pero siempre ha estado un poco más distante que nada, nada como la forma en que actúa alrededor... de alguien más

Pero eso no puede...

Steve ve la puerta cerrada.

El Dr. Stark no...

¿El?

Steve se toma su tiempo para vestirse, limpiándose la parte interna de los muslos, los muslos y la parte inferior de la espalda para quitarle lo peor de sus fluidos. Pone toallas de papel en el escalón para que quienquiera que vaya a limpiar sepa que dejó un lío allí y luego lo arregla todo lo que puede.

 Sus pensamientos están enfocados en el Dr. Stark todo el tiempo. No es realmente diferente de lo habitual, pero lo que es diferente es cómo piensa en él.

Steve ha visto la forma en que el Dr. Stark interactúa con su personal y con otros pacientes, y sabe que es divertido, inteligente y amable. Steve también sabe que se siente insoportablemente atraído por él y que no importa cuán inapropiadamente emocionado esté Steve durante un examen, querría hablar con el Dr. Stark incluso si no estuviera en el campo médico. 

Lo que no sabe, sin embargo, es cómo se siente el Dr. Stark con respecto a él.

¿Qué pasa si la razón por la que el Dr. Stark actúa de la manera que lo hace es porque no quiere tener nada que ver con él?

Excepto que el Dr. Stark nunca ha sido frío, solo un poco reservado. Como si estuviera teniendo cuidado de mantenerse bajo control.

Aunque probablemente sea Steve quien está inventando cosas, porque quiere gustarle al Dr. Stark.

Pero... ¿y si le gusta al Dr. Stark?¿No vale esa posibilidad algo?¿No vale la pena un montón?

Steve está tan ocupado discutiendo consigo mismo que no se da cuenta de que se dirigió a la recepción hasta que la enfermera Grace lo saluda.

"¿Quieres seguir adelante y programar tu próxima cita, Steve?".

 Pregunta ella, y él abre la boca para aceptar automáticamente...

"En realidad", dice lentamente, sin poder dejar de pensar en el atisbo que había visto de la cara del Dr. Stark.

 "No... Voy a ... creo que voy a cambiar de médico"

.Una ceja se levanta, pero ella no parece sorprendida. 

"¿De Verdad? ¿Te importa decirme por qué?"

"Bueno", dice, tragando y frotándose las palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones vaqueros.

 "No puedo preguntarle a mi médico sobre una cita ahora, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos se arrugan mientras sonríe, amplia y brillante. Ambos escucharon un choque en la espalda seguido de un ronco, "¿Acaso él ...?"

"No. Usted no puede Hasta pronto, Steve."

"Espero que sí", dice mientras la puerta de atrás se abre de golpe y el Dr. Stark ... Tony aparece, con los ojos desorbitados y el pelo por todos lados.

"Lo sé", dice ella, y la asombrosa sorpresa en la cara de Tony es mejor de lo que Steve podría haber imaginado.


	2. You Give me Fever

Steve estaría mintiendo si dijera que su primera cita es un desastre absoluto.

Sin embargo, también mentiría si dijera que no es un desastre absoluto, así que eso es todo.

 

\--------

Steve estaría mintiendo si dijera que su primera cita es un desastre absoluto.

Sin embargo, también mentiría si dijera que no es un desastre absoluto, así que eso es todo.

Deciden reunirse para tomar un café no muy lejos de la oficina del Dr. Tony. 

Es una primera cita de bajo perfil, que Steve agradece por considerar las circunstancias en torno a todas sus interacciones anteriores.

Así que, muy agradecido, Steve se recuerda a sí mismo mientras mira su cama, que definitivamente no verá ningún otro uso que no sea dormir hoy, porque él y Tony están siendo buenos y se están conociendo.

No importa el hecho de que sea técnicamente conocido como Tony desde hace años.

O que Tony lo haya visto desnudo más de una vez. O que durante cada visita, Tony ha tenido sus dedos así como...Pero sí.  

Charla.

Algo de café.

Coqueteo discreto y eso es todo.

Sip.

¿Por qué tomar café de nuevo? Si se hubieran ido a cenar, él podría haber invitado a Tony luego, ver cómo iban las cosas, pero no puede preguntarle a Tony si quiere ir a tomar algo después de que acaba de tomar una taza de café. Es demasiado obvio, y lo último que quiere es que Tony piense que solo está interesado en llevarlo a la cama lo antes posible. 

(Incluso si definitivamente está interesado en llevar a Tony a la cama lo antes posible.   
  
Simplemente no es lo único en lo que está interesado.)

Por supuesto, Tony solo tiene citas matutinas los sábados, por lo que siempre podrían decidir almorzar después, tal vez ver una película o pasear, dejar que la cita sea larga y posiblemente...

Él hace su cama y luego va a enderezar un poco la sala de estar. 

Él no tiene planes ni nada; es bueno tener un apartamento limpio, eso es todo, en caso de que visitantes inesperados decidan venir.

Se da cuenta de que se está yendo un poco por la borda cuando está frotando sus almohadas por tercera vez, aunque mirando hacia atrás, realmente no necesitaba limpiar el horno a fondo, pero no puede evitarlo. 

Pasó los últimos días esperando la fecha una cantidad totalmente apropiada, eso siente, pero ahora que falta poco más de una hora, es como si lo atacara un suministro de nervios de por vida a la vez.

Él realmente quiere que las cosas vayan bien con Tony.

Finalmente se va a bañar y se prepara, poniéndose el atuendo que había elegido sabiamente la noche anterior. 

Excepto que.

Él no puede usar estos jeans. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? 

Estos son... no. 

Simplemente no. 

¿Por qué él incluso posee estos?

Se cambia dos veces más antes de finalmente ponerse un traje, e incluso entonces, solo se detiene porque no quiere llegar tarde. No ha estado tan ansioso antes de una cita desde que se estaba preparando para llevar a Peggy al cine después de cuatro años de haberla visto desde lejos, se siente ridículo, pero tampoco puede dejar de sonreír.

Va a la cafetería y mira dentro, pero Tony todavía no está allí, así que espera, y unos minutos más tarde ve a Tony caminando por la calle hacia él.

Es la primera vez que ve al Dr. Tony sin su bata de laboratorio, y la vista es un poco extraña. 

Sin embargo, Tony y la bata de laboratorio siempre van juntos en su cabeza, y no es como si él no supiera que Tony tenía un cuerpo real, pero honestamente nunca ha pensado mucho en eso. 

(Aparte de su polla. 

Él ha pensado mucho en la polla de Tony. Es una mala persona, se da cuenta, pero tendrá que insistir en eso más adelante.)

Tony saluda, y Steve levanta la mano en respuesta, agacha la cabeza sin pensarlo y sabe que la sonrisa que lleva en este momento es vergonzosa, es muy amplia, pero no puede arrepentirse, porque Tony también sonríe.

Observa cómo Tony se acerca, las mariposas revolotean en su estómago, y es gracioso porque Steve nunca tuvo la oportunidad de notar la relación entre el hombro y la cintura de Tony, pero... Tony tiene una muy buena relación entre el hombro y la cintura.

Steve traga, su sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse.

En realidad, el pecho de Tony es mucho más ancho de lo que Steve hubiera pensado que era. Y sus muslos son mucho más gruesos que lo que Steve nunca le ha dado el crédito, que es una locura, porque él ha imaginado que Tony lo asfixia con su polla muchas veces. En varias posiciones diferentes.

Se encuentra preguntándose si Tony siempre ha tenido ese tipo de cuerpo debajo de su bata de laboratorio, y aunque reconoce el absurdo de la pregunta, no puede dejar de pensar en eso. 

Sí, comenzó a enamorarse de Tony por su amabilidad y personalidad, y bien, por su buena apariencia, pero ¿cómo pudo Steve no saberlo? Se siente casi engañado por no haber fantaseado con lo que (también) estaba bajo la ropa de Tony.

Wow, él es una mala persona

"Hola, Steve", dice Tony, deteniéndose un par de pies delante de él, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por el paseo, la parte superior de dos botones de su camisa deshecha y sin corbata a la vista. 

Él es hermoso, y Steve tiene que reprimir el pequeño suspiro que quiere escapar.

"Hola, Dr. Stark", dice, y está bien, tal vez salga un poco más sin aliento de lo que había planeado, pero... 

"Tony", corrige rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Mierda, no puede creer que haya dejado escapar eso. 

"Lo siento, quiero decir, hola, Tony".

Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Tony no tienen derecho a ser tan cariñosas como son. 

"No te preocupes por eso, sé que es a lo que estás acostumbrado ".

Y sí, esto es verdad, pero Tony ya sabe cuánto gana Steve... se puso al corriente en sus visitas del doctor, y no quiere darle la impresión sólo le invitó a salir por su grado médico.

Realmente le gusta Tony, más de lo que probablemente debería en este momento, pero no tiene planes de intentar detenerse.

Hablan un poco más antes de entrar, nada particularmente profundo, pero Steve lo aprecia de todos modos. Su versión de normal ha sido bastante sesgada, y esta es la primera vez que tienen una conversación sin que Steve se sienta increíblemente avergonzado o caliente, o más que probable, ambos, increíblemente avergonzado y caliente (podría estar un poco más excitado de lo que es completamente apropiado ahora mismo — aquellos muslos malditos — pero no está en ninguna parte cerca de sus niveles anteriores), y es agradable. Más que agradable.

Steve insiste en pagar sus cafés, un par de botellas de agua y los dos pasteles que comparten, ya que fue él quien invitó a salir a Tony. No había esperado que Tony discutiera, pero aún así es un alivio cuando Tony no hace gran cosa al respecto o actúa como si su orgullo alfa fuera insultado y solo dijo "Señor Rogers, tentándome con el azúcar y cafeína. ¿Cómo puedo negarme? Espero que me dejes pagar la próxima vez ".

Implicando que Tony quiere que haya una próxima vez, y Steve está más que dispuesto a estar de acuerdo.

Llevan todo a una mesa cerca de la esquina y la próxima hora pasa volando. Es fácil hablar con Tony, y le gusta que pueda hacerle las preguntas que se le ocurran, que Tony puede hacer lo mismo y que no tengan que preocuparse por mantener las cosas dentro de la caja del médico / paciente.

 Pueden ser simplemente Tony y Steve, y eso es más que suficiente.

Se divierte tanto que se olvida (en su mayoría) del hecho de que Tony está en mejor forma de la que un médico que tiene derecho a estarlo, y se deja perderse en los ojos, la voz y las sonrisas de Tony.

Hasta que Tony enrolla las mangas de su camisa.

Le toma un momento al cerebro de Steve ponerse al día con lo que acaba de suceder, ralentizando los movimientos rápidos y hábiles hasta que parece que Tony está virtualmente acariciando sus brazos, y Steve mira fijamente y mira la piel revelada, apenas parpadeando.

Huh

Mira como los músculos se flexionan.

Qué?

Está bien. Está bien.

Steve siempre ha apreciado los brazos de los hombres. 

Tal vez... tal vez no tanto, pero probablemente sea porque él está aquí ahora mismo, Tony directamente enfrente de él, y una vez que mira hacia otro lado, se dará cuenta de que su repentina fascinación es en realidad completamente normal para él.

Una vez que él mira hacia otro lado.

El brazo se mueve para alcanzar algo, Steve no se da cuenta de qué, y no puede evitar pensar que se ve muy fuerte. Poderoso. Como si pudiera sostener un omega y mantenerlo justo donde el Dr. Stark lo quiere. Sin embargo él lo quiere. Así que el puede hacer lo que necesite por el propio bien del omega.

Steve se encuentra moviéndose en su silla, con sus boxers pegados a él mucho más de lo que eran hace un minuto...

Oh.

Oh mierda

Steve había asumido que, como no iban a estar en la oficina de Tony, no necesitaría ni una almohadilla térmica ni el cinturón de baile; quitando el estímulo no tendría una reacción, eso  tenía sentido, ¿verdad?.

"¿Sucede algo, Steve?"

"No", dice Steve alegremente, mirando a los ojos preocupados y de alguna manera manteniendo su voz firme mientras sonríe con lo que se siente como demasiados dientes. 

"Acabo de recordar algo, pero está bien".

Tony parece escéptico. 

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, en serio, solo..." Steve agita su mano, como si eso explicara algo, y mantiene su mirada fija en la cara de Tony y lejos de sus brazos desnudos. Y su línea de mandíbula injustamente firme, que se ve muy atractiva en este momento. Y sus cálidos ojos marrones, que Steve sospecha se vuelven casi negros con lujuria, solo para estar seguros él necesita calmarse. Se siente como si sus boxers estuvieran húmedos pero no empapados, y mientras él mantenga sus pensamientos fuera de la cuneta, todavía puede salvar esto.

"Entonces, ¿qué te hizo decidirte como médico, Tony?", Pregunta Steve, lanzando la pregunta con desesperación para alejar la atención de él, y no es hasta que está fuera de su boca que realmente piensa en lo que acaba de hacer. Preguntar acerca de las profesiones de alguien normalmente no sería algo malo.Excepto por el hecho de que Steve se mete en el trabajo de Tony, y hablar de eso probablemente no es la mejor idea que ha tenido Considerando que está tratando de no pensar en nada demasiado excitante.

Tony lo mira de reojo pero amablemente no hace comentarios sobre las malas elecciones de vida de Steve.

"Ah, bueno, lo suficientemente divertido, en realidad comenzó debido a una apuesta".

"¿Una apuesta?" Steve trata de prestar atención, porque está sinceramente interesado en la respuesta, sin prestar demasiada atención, en caso de que se meta en problemas.

"Sí, estaba estudiando ingeniería eléctrica y mecánica en la universidad, y mi mejor amigo Rhodey  apostó que no podía manejar una clase de ciencias". Tony se ríe. "Inicialmente quería que tomara una clase en Chaucer, pero dije que tendría que llevar la clase conmigo para que pudiéramos ver quién lo hizo mejor, y en su lugar lo cambió a biología. Resultó que me encantó, y el resto, como dicen, es historia 

"¿De ingeniero a médico? Ese es todo el cambio", dice Steve, relajándose un poco ante la respuesta inocua. Hablar de cómo era Tony cuando era más joven no debería ser peligroso. "¿Alguna vez lo echas de menos?"

"Oh, bueno, la ingeniería está en mi sangre, así que todavía doy vueltas cuando tengo tiempo libre. Comencé una pequeña empresa que se especializa en equipos de diagnóstico médico, y estoy trabajando en un robot que podría ser un asistente de la sala de exámenes, entregando artículos al médico, analizando muestras de sangre en tiempo real, esterilizando herramientas, ese tipo de cosas."

"Wow. ¡Eso es increíble, Tony!" No tenía idea de que Tony fuera tan exitoso.

"Gracias", dice Tony, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el cumplido y una sonrisa casi tímida se extendió por su rostro, y se siente como el corazón de Steve se engancha en su ritmo al comenzar, con un nuevo ritmo.

"¿Qué tan lejos está eso? ¿Voy a ver la marca Stark en la oficina de cada médico el próximo año?", Se burla, con ganas de ver más de esa expresión."

De hecho, tengo el modelo base listo para la fabricación", dice Tony, inclinándose hacia adelante en su entusiasmo, "pero hice algunos estudios de mercado, y una cosa que varios doctores quieren es que yo incluya ..." Se aleja, despejando su garganta, y podría ser la imaginación de Steve, pero él piensa que su rostro se pone más rojo. "De todos modos, no quiero aburrirte, pero sí, tengo que agregar un poco más de funcionalidad, y luego debería estar listo para funcionar. Me imagino que podré comenzar la producción con el modelo avanzado en menos de un año".

"¿Qué tipo de cosas adicionales están pidiendo?" No es como si realmente supiera lo que sucede en el consultorio de un médico más allá de la rutina, pero le encantaría saber más sobre el invento de Tony.

Tony se estremece. "Um ... bueno. Algunos procedimientos específicos-omega... ¿Te gustaría otro café? Voy a conseguir un..."

¿Quieren automatizar... pruebas de Papanicolau?", Pregunta Steve, confundido, porque eso parece frío y algo deshumanizante, y no puede imaginar cómo alguien pensaría que sería una buena idea.

"Nooo... eso no es..." Tony respira hondo. "Algunos médicos quieren que la opción tenga umh, accesorios adjuntos. Para ayudar a los omegas durante los calores. Hay un número pequeño pero significativo de pacientes que necesitan ser monitoreados durante una sesión de calor, y muchos médicos preferirían tenerlo en casa en lugar de enviar a sus pacientes a otro lugar, lo que puede no ser factible debido al precio, la distancia o lo que sea. Tienes..."

Steve está bastante seguro de que su boca está abierta, pero no puede encontrar los medios para cerrarla.

Accesorios para ayudar a los omegas durante sus calores. Hay una sola cosa de la que Tony puede estar hablando.

¿Correcto?

Steve no está loco.

¿Verdad?

Porque a él le parece que Tony está construyendo una... bueno, una máquina de follar, y trata de envolver su mente en torno al concepto.

Lo que funciona muy bien.

Tony está construyendo una máquina de follar.

Es un milagro que Steve no se deslice de su silla con todos los fluidos que brotan de él.

Sus calores nunca han sido tan malos. Oh, él quiere salir de la piel con la necesidad de tocar y ser tocado, ha pensado en Tony más de lo que se siente cómodo admitiendo, pero puede superarlos sin ayuda externa.

Sin embargo, no todos los omegas pueden. Algunos omegas no pueden manejar su calor sin que haya alguien con ellos. Otros no pueden soportar ser tocados en absoluto. Ha oído hablar de omegas que producen fiebres que apenas pueden ser reducidas o, por el contrario, no pueden calentarse y tener escalofríos todo el tiempo. Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que pueden salir mal, y Steve sabe que tiene suerte.

Por lo tanto, es horrible que de pronto desee lo contrario, e intenta evitar imaginarse cómo sería entrar en la oficina del Dr. Stark y decirle que sus calores le están causando problemas...

_"Por favor, Dr. Stark", susurra, retorciéndose en su asiento, su culo palpitando. "No puedo soportarlo más"._

_"Bueno, tenemos una opción para omegas como usted, Steve", dice el Dr. Stark, que se acerca a su silla y levanta la barbilla de Steve para mirarlo, "pero podría ser demasiado. Tendría que observarte todo el tiempo para monitorear tus respuestas"._

_"Cualquier cosa. Solo por favor ", dice Steve, y no hace ningún movimiento para detener al Dr. Stark cuando alcanza el primer botón de la camisa de Steve._

—Pero él no puede. No importa que Tony esté allí, o que estén en público, o que Steve nunca haya pensado en una máquina de follar antes, porque es todo en lo que puede pensar ahora. Acerca de las manos del Dr. Stark que lo llevan al final de la mesa de examen y lo dejan desnudo y abierto mientras maniobra la máquina a la altura correcta, eligiendo qué tamaño y ajustes usar mientras Steve está allí, jadeando con una combinación de nerviosismo y la anticipación. Steve siente que se está ahogando de vergüenza y excitación cuando agarra la parte inferior de su silla para no estirarse, y aprieta los muslos en un esfuerzo lamentable para contener el problema, como si no pudiera sentir el calor que se filtraba por su asiento.

"... ¿eve? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"Tony pregunta, y Steve desea poder apreciar más la preocupación en su voz. "De repente, te ves muy enrojecido y como si tuvieras dolor, y tu respiración se ha acelerado. ¿Te importaría si reviso tu...?"

"Me tengo que ir", Steve suelta desesperadamente antes de que Tony pueda terminar su oración, como si el daño no estuviera ya hecho, una verdadera marea de líquido latiendo de él ante la idea de Tony poniendo sus manos sobre él en este momento. "Acabo de recordar algo que tengo que hacer. En casa. Por mi mismo."

Quiere hacer una mueca ante sus propias palabras, se da cuenta de que suenan como si estuviera mintiendo, como si estuviera realmente loco, a pesar de que realmente necesita irse a casa. Tan pronto como sea posible. Sigue oyendo un fantasma el Dr. Stark le dice que _'le tendré que retener para asegurarme que no hace daño a usted y puede tomar todo para mí, no puede usted, Steve? y se siente tan vacío, duele'._

Excepto que los labios de Tony se detienen en la esquina, su expresión pierde una cualidad que Steve no puede definir, y aunque dice, "Oh. Sí. Por supuesto, no quise mantenerte tanto tiempo", Steve sabe que no puede dejarlo así. Tony cree que está inventando una excusa para terminar su cita antes de tiempo, completamente inesperada, y hay una gran parte de Steve que grita en protesta.

No quiere abandonar a Tony, quiere quedarse con él y aprender más sobre las cosas que le gusta hacer e intercambiar historias tontas y ver si Tony se besa en la primera cita (y qué otra cosa está dispuesto a hacer también), pero para hacer eso, de alguna manera tiene que admitir que sus fluidos se están escapando a través de sus pantalones y apenas se abstiene de tirarse sobre Tony y montarlo en ese mismo momento, y otros clientes serían condenados.

Ya se ha humillado tantas veces frente a Tony, y Tony todavía quería salir con él, pero existe la posibilidad real de que si Steve le dice qué está mal, será la última gota. Que Tony decidirá que es algún tipo de maníaco excesivamente sexual y Steve necesita asesoramiento para superar su adicción, tal vez incluso intervención médica y tratamiento. 

Cierra sus ojos y aprieta, temblando, y esta vez, un gemido se desliza libremente.

"Steve?"

Él no quiere ahuyentar a Tony.

Pero no hay nada en él que pueda soportar la idea de hacerle daño.

"Lo siento, Tony", se las arregla para escabullirse, "pero yo ..."

Se oye una fuerte inhalación de Steve, y mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos muy abiertos, que están mucho más cerca de lo que habían estado hace un segundo.

Después de todo este tiempo, Tony está íntimamente al tanto de cómo huele Steve cuando está excitado, y al parecer, mientras los ojos de Steve estaban cerrados, Tony se había inclinado hacia delante lo suficiente como para captar su aroma sobre el aroma del café.

"Eres tú...?"

Steve asiente avergonzado.

Al menos no tiene que explicar.

"Está bien". Tony comienza a respirar profundamente y luego se detiene visiblemente, recostándose en su asiento

"Bueno. ¿Necesitas irte?"

Asiente de nuevo, deseando poder controlarse, deseando saber lo que Tony estaba pensando.

"Entonces vamos". Tony vacila antes de decir "Lo siento por tus pantalones", antes de inclinar deliberadamente su botella de agua para que se derrame sobre el regazo de Steve.

Steve jadea, sus manos se aprietan alrededor de la madera con tanta fuerza que crujen.

El agua ya no está fría, pero aún está fría contra su piel caliente, y Steve quiere decir que hace que su erección baje, pero en realidad no lo hace.

"¡Oh no! ¡Soy tan torpe!"

Tony dice en voz alta, empujando su silla hacia atrás con un chillido y agarrando todas las servilletas.

Por un momento, Steve está seguro de que Tony va a frotar su regazo con ellos, y su polla se contrae contra sus pantalones tan fuerte que Steve está seguro de que Tony puede verlo...

Pero Tony simplemente los deja en el borde de la mesa para que el agua deje de gotear.

Y luego comienza a desabotonarse la camisa.

Lo que es... lo opuesto a ser útil, especialmente cuando se revela que Tony lleva una camiseta blanca ajustada debajo, lo que no hace absolutamente nada para ocultar su firme pecho. O recortar la cintura. O los bíceps definidos. (Steve quiere objetar, porque ¿qué diablos son los bíceps de Tony? Es un médico que grita en voz alta. Steve se deshidratará a este ritmo).

"Ate esto alrededor de tu cintura", Tony susurra, dándole a Steve su camisa, y luego se dirige al mostrador, probablemente para conseguir más servilletas, mientras Steve intenta recomponerse.

Tony regresa con una botella de spray de limpiador y toallas de papel, y Steve no sabe lo que les dijo a los empleados de la tienda para que solo se los entregaran sin venir a inspeccionar la situación por sí mismos, pero de todas formas está agradecido.

Se siente culpable por hacer que Tony se ocupe de su desorden, por no poder ayudarlo porque tiene que ir al baño y arreglar las cosas para evitar ser arrestado por indecencia, y solo por ser la forma en que se encuentra cerca de Tony. 

Se las arregla para matar la excitación por fin, y lo deja agotado e infeliz.

El camino a su casa es... incómodo, aunque la mayor parte de eso se debe a que Steve, honestamente, no sabe qué decir. ¿Qué puede decir? ¿Cómo él hace todo esto?

Lo que es peor es que caminar junto a Tony, sintiendo el calor de él, al ver la forma en que sus músculos brillan bajo el sol, hace que Steve se escape de nuevo, su cuerpo llama a Tony a tocar, degustar y devorar, como Steve no lo ha hecho. Se humillaba permanentemente a sí mismo. 

Tiene que mantener conscientemente su mirada dirigida hacia adelante, no importa cuánto quiera desviarse, y realiza tablas de multiplicar en su cabeza en un intento infructuosamente infructuoso de mantener sus pensamientos ocupados.

Está seguro de que Tony probablemente se haya preguntado por él en el pasado, el omega en la mesa de Tony que apenas puede mantener sus piernas cerradas cuando está cerca. Tal vez Tony había estado dispuesto a pasarlo por alto antes, pero sabe que Tony tiene que darse cuenta de lo mucho que puede hacer.

Steve no debería estar permitido dentro de un radio de cincuenta pies de Tony, pero la idea de no volver a verlo lo hace querer acurrucarse en un nido de mantas y llorar. Tenía tantas esperanzas de que las cosas salieran bien y, en cambio, lo ha arruinado todo.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Tony pregunta cuando llegan al departamento de Steve, y la respuesta es no, pero Steve no lo admitirá en voz alta.

"Lo siento mucho por todo, Tony", dice tristemente, aferrándose a la camisa de Tony, lo único que tendrá que recordarle a Tony, para darle la fuerza para decirle adiós. 

"YO-"

"¿Qué? No. No, Steve, no hay nada por lo que lamentarse, cariño ", Tony le dice, tomando las manos de Steve y apretándolas con suavidad, y Steve está tan sorprendido de que Tony lo toque con la mano y sea tan cariñoso que solo pueda mirar. "Quiero decir, me sorprendió bastante, y sé que no es como ninguno de nosotros esperaba que fuera hoy, sino que fue solo... un accidente", dice, como si Steve derramara su café sobre él en lugar de volverse extremadamente e inadecuadamente caliente. "Ahora sé que no hay que hablar de trabajo, y la próxima vez debería ir mucho más lento."

¿Hablar del trabajo? ¿La próxima vez? Steve busca en sus ojos una burla o una condena, pero en su lugar solo están llenos de calidez, y es todo lo que Steve puede hacer para no arrojar sus brazos alrededor de Tony y aferrarse a su vida. No puede creer que tenga tanta suerte, que a Tony no le importa que solo hayan tenido que escabullirse de una cafetería porque Steve tiene fluidos en sus muslos, y no quiere cuestionar su buena fortuna, pero no puede evitar preguntar de manera lastimosa: "¿Cómo puedes querer salir conmigo otra vez?"

"Oh, Steve", dice Tony, riendo suavemente, su expresión volviéndose avergonzada. "He estado loco por ti todo el tiempo que te conozco. ¿Cómo no quiero volver a verte? Siempre quiero verte."

Se inclina mientras Steve todavía se tambalea por esa afirmación y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Llámame cuando te sientas mejor", dice Tony, comenzando a soltar sus manos, como si Steve se fuera por un resfriado o algo así, en lugar de planear masturbarse hasta que sus brazos prácticamente se caigan, presiona la camisa de Tony contraa su cara mientras él busca pistas de su olor, incluso con los bloqueantes Tony utiliza para trabajar, y mierda.

 Después de todo lo que había sucedido, muchos alfas asumirían que Steve se los había llevado a casa para tener relaciones sexuales, pero Tony se está preparando para alejarse para que Steve pueda cuidarse solo, ¿y es de extrañar que Steve lo quiera tanto?

"O puedes entrar", espetó, sabiendo que no debería, sabiendo que debería mostrar una onza de autocontrol y dejar que Tony se vaya para que puedan tener una segunda cita y conocerse mejor como lo había intentado, pero él no puede. Siempre ha sido débil cuando se trata de Tony, y con cada segundo que pasa con él, su condición empeora.

"Por favor", dice cuando Tony duda, sus ojos buscan a Steve, y Steve no se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que se le escapa un suspiro cuando Tony comienza a sonreír.


	3. Fever

La única razón por la que Steve suelta la mano de Tony es para darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta. Sus amigos tienen la costumbre de entrar a su apartamento sin siquiera tocar, y aunque eso normalmente no sería un problema, preferiría que todos tuvieran ropa la primera vez que se conocieran.

Se da la vuelta esperando que Tony lo tome en un beso, pero Tony en realidad está a unos metros de distancia, mirando algunas de las fotografías en la pared, y eso está... bien. Steve supone. No es como si estuviera en celo, así que no hay prisa.

En su mayoría.

Tal vez debería... darle un tour a Tony? ¿Antes de que lo arrastre al dormitorio? Eso es probablemente educado.

Excepto que ahora está mirando a Tony con su camiseta ajustada y sus bíceps injustamente tonificados, Steve se vuelve muy consciente de cómo está sudoroso por los nervios, sus muslos están viscosos, sus vaqueros están mojados y la camisa de Tony todavía cuelga de sus caderas. No puede ser una buena vista en él.

Sus interacciones con Tony hasta la fecha pueden resumirse mejor en ¿Por qué me gusta esto? y no parece que eso vaya a cambiar en el corto plazo. Joder, así no era como se imaginaba invitar a Tony después del café. 

Quería ser... no sexy exactamente, pero atractivo. 

Atractivo.

 En este punto, sin embargo, honestamente se conformaría con cualquier cosa por encima de "completo desastre".

Aun así, Tony está en su apartamento, y eso solo puede llevar a cosas buenas.

Tal vez justo después de que Steve se limpie, sin embargo.

"Espero que no te importe", dice, enviando una silenciosa disculpa a su madre, quien se horrorizaría al saber que planeaba abandonar a un invitado por primera vez en sus propia vida, "pero me gustaría ducharme."

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Tómate su tiempo", dice Tony, sonriendo fácilmente, y como siempre, Steve se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero...

¿Mataría a Tony verse un poco decepcionado?

Están a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Y Tony parece tan compuesto como siempre.

Lo que no está mal, por supuesto! Es solo que... Steve siempre ha sido el que ha impulsado las cosas, desde la idea de salir a... bueno, hasta proponerlo en su primera cita, y está bien, quizás sea un poco rápido. Y bueno, Tony tenía todo el problema legal de no golpear a su paciente para evitar que dijera nada, lo que Steve entiende completamente.

¿Pero es demasiado pedir que Tony se enrojezca? ¿O que sus ojos vaguen de vez en cuando por el cuerpo de Steve? ¿O que parezca que no puede esperar para poner a Steve en sus manos lo antes posible?

No es como si Steve quisiera que Tony se pusiera de su lado, "¡Soy Alfa!", Que caiga en una especie de neblina inducida por feromonas, y se sienta tan abrumado por la lujuria que intenta joder a Steve contra la puerta, con los pantalones de Steve ajustados alrededor de sus muslos porque no pueden molestarse en quitarle la ropa, la puerta se estremece con cada empuje para que todos sus vecinos sepan exactamente lo que están haciendo. O para que Tony, se deslice en la ducha con él, y está bien, mierda, está bien, tal vez él quiera eso.

Pero solo en una especie de fantasía. Él sabe que estaría decepcionado si ese fuera el tipo de alfa que Tony realmente resultó ser.

Por primera vez de todos modos. Steve pudo ver todo tipo de formas que podrían ser divertidas una vez que hayan estado juntos por más tiempo.

¿Y no es un pensamiento loco? ¿Que hay una posibilidad de "juntos" para los dos? Que ellos-

"¿Steve?" Dice Tony, y Steve deja escapar una risa humillante mientras se aleja de la puerta, con las mejillas ardiendo. El es. En absoluto. Lo peor.

Aunque, en todo caso, eso parece probar su punto. Aquí está él, perdiéndose en los sueños y Tony está simplemente... parado allí.

"Estoy bien, así que por favor, sírvase cualquier cosa en la cocina, y los controles remotos de la televisión están sobre la mesa de café, y solo tardaré un par de minutos, pero si necesita algo, siéntase libre de llamar". Tony da una última sonrisa brillante y no acaba de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero es una cosa cercana.

Él cierra sus ojos, los talones de sus manos presionando contra su frente.

Tal vez... tal vez Tony no está realmente interesado en él?

Excepto que Steve recuerda, _"he estado locamente enamorado desde que te conozco"_ , y por una vez es su corazón y no sus entrañas los que se funden en un charco de fluidos. No hay razón para que Tony mienta acerca de eso, porque tiene que ser dolorosamente obvio que Steve es una cosa segura, al igual que no dejarlo ir, como recoger $200, sólo tiene que ir directamente a Tony y sentarse en su polla como Steve ha estado queriendo hacer desde hace años.

Y él lo hará. Justo después de que él se bañe.

Hablando de eso, joder. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? El baño está fuera de la sala.

Maldición. Steve quiere enroscarse en una bola y gemir por un rato. Sin embargo, esa no es realmente una opción, así que no queda nada más que enderezar su columna vertebral y tirar toda su ropa al cesto, tomar una larga y larga inhalación de la camisa de Tony, aunque en su mayoría solo huele a él, y luego envolver una toalla alrededor de su cintura y marchar de vuelta afuera.

Se siente increíblemente bien ver cómo se abre la boca de Tony cuando Steve sale, y desea poder ver a Tony observándolo, pero literalmente tiene que caminar hacia atrás para poder hacerlo. Entonces, después de darle a Tony lo que se siente como una sonrisa estúpidamente tímida, cruza la corta distancia hasta el baño, el peso de los ojos de Tony siguiéndole a cada paso. Se encuentra yendo un poco más lento de lo necesario para prolongar el tiempo que puede disfrutar de la mirada apreciativa de Tony.

"¡Oh!", Dice, girándose porque finalmente recuerda sus modales, y su madre está sintiendo la abrumadora necesidad de aplastarlo en este momento, sin saber por qué. 

"¿Encontraste todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

Los ojos de Tony se levantan para encontrarse con los suyos. 

"Nooooo", dice Tony, su cara comienza a ponerse roja a medida que se miran entre ellos, y el hecho de que Steve haya atrapado a Tony mirándole fijamente no debería ser una sorpresa, considerando que Steve ha estado esperando que eso suceda exactamente, pero esto es...

Tal vez solo porque es la primera cosa sexual real que Tony hizo con él, porque _poner cosas en el culo de Steve realmente no cuenta, ya que ese es el trabajo de Tony,_  pero es una prueba; prueba real de que Tony se siente atraído por Steve, y es una buena señal que Steve ya esté usando una toalla, porque atrapa la mancha que comienza a salirse de él.

 

Dio medio paso hacia Tony antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Tony, que lleva su lengua a la esquina de sus labios de una manera que francamente debería ser ilegal en cuarenta y dos estados, su mirada se desvió hacia abajo durante una fracción de segundo, raspando la piel de Steve, antes de ser sacudido de nuevo y follar. 

Steve realmente no necesita bañarse, ¿verdad? Se va a ensuciar de nuevo en un minuto, ¿verdad?

Excepto que no quiere ir con Tony, pegajoso y que huele a pulido seco y sudor. Se siente como si hubiera hecho todo mal hasta este punto, por lo que puede esperar diez más, ocho, cinco minutos más y hacer al menos todo lo correcto.

"Bien, bien, házmelo saber", dice, su voz suena más entrecortada de lo que debería ser, y luego se desliza en el baño, casi cerrando la puerta con su pie aturdido.

Toma una ducha muy profunda, al menos por las partes importantes, y trata de pensar pensamientos aburridos, pero es terriblemente infructuoso. Tiene que girar el agua fría a la mitad, pero los efectos comienzan a desaparecer cuando se está secando, y termina envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura al azar antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la puerta.

Solo para congelarse en la puerta. 

"Que es-"

Tony está de vuelta con la camisa que le había regalado a Steve. Y sí, está arrugada, pero todos los botones están ajustados y las mangas enrolladas hacia abajo, y por alguna razón él lleva uno de los corbatas de Steve y uno de los cuadernos de Steve, y hay algo en la forma en que está de pie, solo un poquito. más recto de lo que había sido cuando Steve había ido al baño, con una expresión fríamente agradable y algo distante...

"Lo he pensado bien, Steve, y después de la forma en que actuabas en la cafetería, realmente creo que me sentiría mejor si te examinara después de todo". 

Un destello de incertidumbre pasa por su rostro. "Si eso es... si eso está bien contigo?"

Steve tiene que tragar dos veces, su garganta hace un chasquido cada vez, antes de que pueda preguntar: "¿Que qui-quieres hacer... qué?"

Los ojos de Tony buscan en los suyos, y todo lo que ve allí lo hace sonreír cálidamente.

Pero de alguna manera no tan calurosamente como había estado sonriendo durante su cita.

"Me gustaría examinarte. Me doy cuenta de que no estamos en mi oficina, pero podríamos usar su cama como una mesa de examen, y realizaré algunas pruebas, algunas de las cuales pueden ser un poco intrusivas, pero nada peor que lo que le he hecho antes."

Steve no se da cuenta de que ha extendido una mano para calmarse hasta que se aferra al marco de la puerta, pero no estaba listo para escuchar algo así salir de la boca de Tony.

"Ahora, mira, esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando", dice Tony, caminando hacia él. Él toma el brazo de Steve y lo lanza sobre sus hombros.

 "No deberías estar de pie".

"Tony, no..." Se niega a dejarse distraer por el hecho de que se están tocando. Por primera vez. En algún lugar que no sean sus manos y las de Steve...

De acuerdo, definitivamente se va a distraer si sigue por ese camino. Piensa que sabe lo que Tony está haciendo, y aunque hay una parte no insignificante de él que quiere estar de acuerdo con él, quiere estar de acuerdo con lo que Tony quiere hacerle, también es innecesario. 

Estaría increíblemente feliz de dejar que las cosas sigan como antes de que se duchara. 

"No tienes que hacer esto".

"Por supuesto que no", dice Tony mientras guía a Steve hacia adelante, envolviendo su brazo tan firme alrededor de la cintura de Steve. 

"Pero quiero hacerlo", dice, apretando el costado de Steve, las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan debajo de la toalla, prácticamente quemándose en esta piel, y joder, ¿quién es Steve para discutir?Steve se encuentra presionando más firmemente contra Tony, muy consciente de que está casi desnudo y en peligro de hacerlo aún más con cada paso que da cuando la toalla intenta deslizarse y Steve hace muy poco esfuerzo para detenerlo.

_Pero quiero hacerlo._

Simplemente no puede creer lo que Tony está dispuesto a hacer por él. Incluso cuando había estado fantaseando con Tony esa mañana, nunca había imaginado que algo así sucediera. Quiere decirle a Tony que no lo necesita para encenderse delirantemente.

 os bíceps de Tony son más que suficientes. Tony es más que suficiente. Pero parece que no puede expulsar las palabras.

A Tony no le importa que Steve sea... peculiar acerca de este tipo de cosas. Incluso cuando crecía, siempre ha estado más ansioso por ir a un médico de lo que debería haber estado, y se sabe que se masturba una o dos veces después de sus visitas semestrales, pero los médicos en sus fantasías siempre ha sido sin rostro. Sin nombre. Hasta Tony. Hasta que Tony lo tuvo en su mesa y procedió a darle a Steve uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida.

Y el hecho de que Tony está haciendo un esfuerzo por proporcionarle a Steve algo de lo que obviamente disfruta es...

¿Cómo se supone que debe mantener seguro a su pobre corazón?

Él no puede, es la respuesta, y Steve se da cuenta de la línea caliente de la mancha deslizándose por su muslo mientras caminan, siente que la toalla frota contra lo que tiene que ser su erección obvia con cada paso, pero es como si no le importara en este punto. Toda la situación está diseñada para hacerlo más húmedo de lo que nunca ha estado, y por una vez, no tiene que luchar.

 Él puede simplemente darse por vencido. Es un pensamiento tan abrumador que termina dejando que Tony se lleve un poco de su peso, a pesar de que sabe que no debería; él es más alto que Tony y probablemente lo supera en más de cuarenta libras.

Pero apenas hay un bamboleo en la zancada de Tony, y ahora Steve está pensando en los muslos peligrosamente gruesos de Tony y el pecho invitantemente ancho, y está bien, existe la posibilidad real de que tenga que limpiar su alfombra al vapor si no comienzan a caminar más rápido. Tony se siente tan bien contra él, completamente vestido mientras Steve está prácticamente desnudo, aunque a Tony le resultaría tan fácil tirar de la toalla y corregirlo, decirle a Steve que necesita ver todo y que la toalla está en su camino. Que él-

"Steve?"

Parpadea, levantando la cabeza hacia donde está el cabello de Tony... aparentemente está tratando de captar el olor de Tony, oh mierda, a pesar de que sabe que Tony tiene que usar bloqueadores para el trabajo.

 Él no sabe por qué oler a Tony es más vergonzoso que cualquier otra cosa que hayan estado haciendo, pero realmente lo es.

Es increíblemente íntimo. Y seguro, también lo es el sexo, pero el olfato implica permanencia hasta cierto punto, el deseo de memorizar cómo huele alguien, llevar ese olor en su propia piel como una señal de que lo ha tomado, y sí, Steve está básicamente desnudo, pero es de alguna manera más revelador para hacerle saber a Tony que Steve se está muriendo por olerlo que quitarle la toalla.

Excepto cuando Steve mira a Tony con incertidumbre, la expresión en la cara de Tony no es divertida ni desilusionada. En todo caso, es...

"¿Por qué no te acuestas, Steve?", Dice Tony, con su voz llena de un calor que hace que una nueva oleada resbale por los muslos de Steve, y sí, está bien, acostarse suena como una gran idea.

Solo que cuando Steve se sienta, se da cuenta de que Tony ha quitado la manta y ha puesto una toalla (algunas toallas, Steve se da cuenta, viendo dónde las esquinas no coinciden completamente) en el colchón para que Steve se recueste. No es que Steve los hubiera necesitado, ya que puede o no haber sacado sus sábanas de celo esta mañana, pero Tony no lo sabía.

Steve parpadea hacia las toallas, tocando ligeramente la evidencia de que Tony se había preocupado de proteger la cama de Steve, de cuidar de Steve, y él simplemente...

"Espero que no te importe que me adelanté y arreglé todo", dice Tony, y Steve mira hacia arriba para ver un rastro de preocupación en su rostro. 

"Pensé que preferirías..."

Y Steve sabe que Tony hizo un gran esfuerzo para idear este escenario y juntar todo,  Steve lo aprecia más de lo que puede decir, quiere saber qué tipo de cosas habría hecho Tony y qué tipo de preguntas haría. He preguntado y exactamente qué tan intrusivo se habría vuelto, pero no puede esperar más.

Él tira a Tony y lo besa como si estuviera muriendo por hacerlo desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Es casi más de lo que él puede manejar.

No quiere decir que no podría ser mejor, porque aparentemente Tony no había estado esperando eso, así que el beso es desordenado  por todas partes y solo logran evitar golpear sus cabezas a través de una combinación de suerte y los rápidos reflejos de Tony.

Pero Tony se siente... increíble. El rasguño de su barba, la suavidad de sus labios, la forma en que su mano eventualmente llega a la primer parte de la mandíbula de Steve y luego se arrastra de vuelta a su cabello, Steve se lo ha imaginado todo, una y otra vez, pero siempre ha sido nebuloso en el pasado. (También rápido, si es sincero, es un preludio de las fantasías sobre dedos implacables y una polla gruesa, y como se avergüenza de sí mismo, está bien, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen ir sus interacciones con Tony, piensa que es comprensible).

Significa, sin embargo, que no está preparado para la respiración entrecortada contra su boca, el deslizamiento de la lengua de Tony; es completamente vulnerable al sabor de Tony, menos como algo nuevo y más como algo perdido y anhelado desde entonces.

Y Steve sabe que es un pensamiento ridículo, no es como si alguna vez se hubiera metido en la boca de alguna parte de la anatomía de Tony, no importaba cuánto hubiera deseado lo contrario, pero es verdad, y solo quiere más y más, hasta que haya tenido suficiente para compensar por no tener ninguno hasta este punto.

Y ahí es cuando el pensamiento lo golpea que... él puede. Se le ha permitido ahora. Él puede tener tanto de Tony como quiera, y la idea de eso lo hace sentir loco, lo hace estremecerse y arquearse hacia Tony, un gemido en su garganta.

"Steve", Tony respira, alejándose un poco, y no. No.

"No te detengas", Steve jadea frenéticamente, sus dedos tirando de la cabeza de Tony hacia atrás.

"Por favor, no dejes de besarme".

Tony mira fijamente y luego susurra un suave, "Joder," mientras baja la cabeza.

Steve deja escapar un ruido vergonzosamente ansioso cuando Tony se sube encima de él, pero ¿qué importa cuando abandonó su orgullo con respecto a Tony hace mucho tiempo, y envuelve sus piernas alrededor de él, tirando hacia abajo para poder molerlo? su miebro contra el muslo de Tony.

Su pene muy desnudo, la toalla había renunciado a su agarre en algún momento mientras se estaban besando.

La cantidad de mancha que libera en ese momento (que ha estado liberando, se da cuenta, que todo está mojado debajo de él) es más que obscena.

Ninguna cantidad de toallas que Tony podría haber dejado nunca iba a salvar la cama de Steve.

Registra el hecho de que sus dedos están torciendo el cinturón de Tony sin su permiso consciente, y maldita sea, está desesperado y, obviamente, eso es todo, pero no quiere ser el tipo de persona que pase por delante de cualquier tipo de juego previo y ir directamente a coger, a pesar de que él realmente quiere correr a través de cualquier tipo de juego previo e ir directamente a coger.

Tony merece algo mejor que eso, sin embargo.

Esa resolución dura dos segundos enteros mientras Steve intenta sin éxito soltar el agarre mortal que tiene en la hebilla del cinturón de Tony hasta que Tony murmura: "¿Condones?" Contra los labios de Steve, y Steve casi llora de alivio.

De alguna manera, es irónico, porque en realidad Steve odia la idea de usar un condón, quiere experimentar hasta el último centímetro de Tony cuando lo abre, quiere que Tony tenga una prueba de primera mano de cuánta humedad tiene Steve para él y quiere sentir que Tony se está viniendo en él después.

 Sin embargo, sabe que como médico (trata de no lloriquear y falla miserablemente) Tony discutirá si Steve le dice que fuera sin él, y Steve no puede soportar más la idea de retrasar esto.

La palabra "mesa" sale un poco estrangulada, pero al menos Steve se las arregla para decirlo. Todavía no puede obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de besar a Tony cuando alcanza un cajón (o se suelta la hebilla, pero eso no es ni aquí ni allá), pero se conforma con el cuello, el hombro y el pecho de Tony. Steve lo suelta otro chorro de mancha sale, como la sensación de cómo está definido el pecho de Tony, y él no puede decidir si es mejor o peor que Tony todavía esté usando su camisa.

Se engancha a la boca de Tony tan pronto como puede, y finalmente, finalmente obtiene el cinturón de Tony y luego se desabrocha los pantalones, y justo cuando está empezando a empujarlos, Tony se pasa una mano por el muslo.

 Steve no puede evitar la forma en que instintivamente abre sus piernas para abrirse mucho más y aprieta lo que sea que esté sosteniendo, que es el pantalón de Tony en este caso, y luego Tony desliza un dedo hacia adentro.

En el pasado, eso habría sido suficiente para casi hacerlo venir, pero no esta vez, no cuando la polla de Tony está justo ahí, y Steve siempre había pensado que Tony era amable, pero resulta que puede ser innegablemente cruel también. 

Steve se lamenta miserablemente bajo en su garganta cuando Tony agrega otro dedo, incluso ahora se niega a dejar de besarlo, y él se retira firmemente cuando Tony intenta agregar un tercero, sus muslos se aprietan alrededor de las caderas de Tony mientras intenta frotarse contra la dura curva de su polla

Steve no necesita ser estirado. Él no quiere ser estirado. Quiere sentir hasta el último momento cuando Tony lo rompe.

"Bueno. Está bien ", dice Tony, amortiguado contra la boca de Steve, y él saca los dedos, haciendo que Steve se estremezca con la pérdida, a pesar de que no los había querido de todos modos. 

Está tan desesperado por estar lleno de Tony que no puede soportarlo.

Escuchar el tintineo del cinturón de Tony y el arrugar de la envoltura del condón es otra forma de tortura, y Steve no tiene la intención de morder la boca de Tony, pero no puede parar por el dolor. 

Tony coloca la cabeza de su polla contra él, y cuando Steve siente la presión grande y contundente, tiene una fracción de segundo para darse cuenta de que tal vez ser estirado por Tony podría haber sido una buena idea después de todo, y luego Tony comienza a empujar.

No importa cuán mojado esté Steve o cuánto quiera esto, Tony es tan grande que tiene que esforzarse para entrar, y parece que la parte inferior del cuerpo de Steve se cierra cuando Tony se hace un lugar dentro de él, el quema y el tramo increíble.

No hay forma de que Tony pueda deslizarse, y Tony tiene que retroceder un poco, forzarse a sí mismo con estos pequeños empujes y golpes que empujan el aire de los pulmones de Steve en gruñidos entrecortados y entrecortados, como si no hubiera espacio para el oxígeno y el miembro de Tony.

 La polla en su cuerpo, y Steve llega antes de que pueda procesar completamente lo que está sucediendo.

"Oh, mierda, oh, Steve", oye débilmente, pero realmente no entiende lo que dice Tony, su cuerpo se estremece a medida que una ola tras otra lo recorren, ni siquiera el placer, o al menos, no solo el placer. De repente es inmenso estar a gusto. 

Es todo lo que puede hacer para salir adelante, y cuando llega, sus dedos se hunden en la espalda de Tony y las lágrimas se filtran por las esquinas de sus ojos, y por el rugido de sus latidos, puede escuchar el sucio, casi repugnante sonido húmedo de Tony follando en él.

Ahora que Steve se abrió en la polla de Tony, Tony finalmente pudo deslizarse dentro y fuera con algo que se parece a la facilidad, y Steve está haciendo tanta mancha que podría jurar que hay pequeñas salpicaduras contra sus muslos con cada empuje. La fricción es lo suficientemente intensa como para hacer que se aferre a Tony por todo lo que vale, y está casi acurrucado, con las rodillas pegadas a las orejas, pero incluso ahora no está dispuesto a dejar de besar a Tony, aunque en este momento ha perdido toda la técnica. 

 Solo está jadeando y haciendo débiles, indefensos ruidos mientras la lengua de Tony invade su boca.

Tony es lo suficientemente grande como para que no pueda evitar la próstata de Steve, y las caderas de Steve saltan cada vez que la cabeza de la polla de Tony lo golpea, sus piernas tiemblan sin parar por el abuso. Una parte de él quiere rogarle a Tony que espere, que le dé la oportunidad de recuperarse para que todo no sea tan agudo y abrumador, como si lo empujaran hacia el clímax a plomo, pero no lo hace. 

No lo hará, nunca.

Tony está entrando tan profundamente que realmente duele, y él sabe que Tony lo ha estirado tanto que estará suelto y descuidado cuando Tony se retire, abriendo la boca y babeando, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer aún más rápido, porque es tan bueno que no puede contenerse.

"Por favor", Steve jadea, finalmente arrancando su boca para que pueda hablar, sus labios hinchados y magullados. "Tu nudo, por favor, Tony, por favor..."

Joder, él quiere tanto el nudo de Tony, y ni siquiera le importa si se viene, aunque ¿quién está bromeando? Por supuesto que se va a venir está a punto de llegar de nuevo tal como está, su orgasmo se acerca, lo pone tan tenso que cree que va a romperse cuando finalmente llegue, y si Tony lo atara, se vendría una y otra vez, se emborracharía de la polla de Tony y seguiría saliendo de las réplicas mucho después de que Tony haya terminado con él.

"No puedo, amor, no con los bloqueadores", gime Tony, empujando más fuerte como para compensarlo, profundo y castigandolo, y Steve grita en voz alta ante el cambio, con dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

 Llega antes de que la decepción pueda golpearlo por completo, el placer lo invade y borre sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa que no sea la polla de Tony y lo que le está haciendo, y se sacude y se sacude, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo mientras Tony lo desarma.

Se siente agradecido cuando Tony maldice y llega humildemente, y casi se siente como otro orgasmo, está tan lleno de orgullo y placer, aunque en ninguna manera tan poderoso como el primero.

 Él no... eso nunca le había pasado antes, nunca se había sentido así antes, pero la idea de que Tony estuviera dentro de él, de ser usado por él  como un lugar para poner su venida, Steve gime y se aprieta alrededor de la polla de Tony una y otra vez, como si estuviera desesperado por mostrarle lo bueno que podría ser si Tony solo le diera la oportunidad.

El pensamiento es tan extraño y desorientador que apenas responde cuando Tony lo besa y no se mueve cuando Tony se retira más que para dejar caer sus piernas a la cama, extendiéndose, y Steve parpadea en el techo, todavía respirando con dificultad. 

Con su cuerpo zumbando.

Es apenas consciente de que Tony se va y vuelve, pero parece distante y sin importancia, incluso cuando Tony comienza a limpiarlo con un paño tibio. 

El mundo solo vuelve a enfocarse cuando las manos de Tony acarician sus muslos, y luego Steve se estremece, sus rodillas se levantan automáticamente y se abren de par en par, con una mancha que gotea por su culo.

"Oh, Steve", Tony dice, después de una breve pausa, su voz baja y reverente, "Solo mírate, Cariño". Los dedos de Tony rodean su agujero y luego se deslizan dentro de él sin resistencia, jugando con él mientras él yace allí, agotado y vulnerable.

Y joder, Steve cree que se está enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Right_in_the_feels   
> ETA: Olvidé mencionar por completo, pero el título es de "Fever" interpretado por Peggy Lee.
> 
> Para la encantadora Right_in_the_feels que encargó una obra de arte para Fever, Breathe Your Love on Me desde el asombroso buukkin, que se puede encontrar aquí en AO3 y aquí en tumblr. Extremadamente nsfw. Gracias de nuevo, nena! Espero que esta secuela te traiga tanta alegría como me trajo el arte. <3333
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730698
> 
> [El contenido de Tumblr no me abre :c (Por aquello de que ahora es Family Friendly y eso) pero igual les dejo el link]  
> https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Fbuukkin.tumblr.com%2F


End file.
